Legacy of the Shards
Legacy of the Shards is the second episode of season one and the second episode of the overall series. plot Ish finds a note in his locker from Bolt telling him To meet him in the parking lot. Ish then finds (once again disguised) Bolt who brings him back to the Chargers stadium. Thare on the jumbotron once again is OT who congratulates him on yesterday's victory. He then asks Ish what the object the blitz-bot targeted the previous day on the jumbotron is and ish says it is the chargers lightning bolt. OT then says that it is actually a shard,one of 32, a piece of the core. OT tells the story that the core contained all of the universe's energy and that the planet it was in was invaded by an evil overlord named Sudden Death. S.D. wanted to use the cores energy for evil poupeses, but before he could get to it, the planets inhabitants drilled down to the center of their world, freeing the core but destroying thier own planet in the process. The core and the rusherz were then cast off into space and eventually came to earth where they broke up the core into 32 shards and decided to hide them by building 32 stadiums and forming 32 teams to defend them. Sudden Death is coming and if he retrieves all 32 shards, he will use them to turn everyone, rusher or human into blitz-bots. OT then asks ish what he saw when he closed his eyes yesterday and he reponds that he saw everything differently, and that it was like something was guiding him, and that the power he was given he dosent have anymore. OT says they did not give him any power, Then the center of the stadium starts to open up. out comes Nory Turner, coach of the Chargers, on a high tech elevator. He says that they have been waiting for Ish and to follow him. as Ish heads down, OT tells him to always follow his instincts. trivia/goofs * At no point duing the episode or the series, so far, is it explained in detail how the NFL came to its present day status as, it did not start out with 32 Teams in real life, a fact that is usualy stuck to during the transport to any stadium or team in later seasons. in later seasons every newer team has what NFL expantion it joined and when it was founded, among other things mentioned during transport. * The New England Patriots are a good example of this inconsistency. They were originally part of the American Football League, and originally known as the Boston Patriots, even sharing Fenway Park with the Red Sox for a few years before moving out to Foxborough, which would have been a problem for both teams had the Sox made it to the world series. the Pats (and several other teams) also have an old logo they occasionally use and how things like that fit in hasn't been explained ether. * Some teams also did not exist yet when the NFL and AFL merged in 1970. * in season 3 it is revealed that a nearby planet named anticoria was damaged when the rushers planet exploded and that the incident was used to turn the anticorians against the rushers. ** anticoria can be seen in the backround as the rushers planet explodes * also in season 3 it was revealed that Sudden Death had assistance from the evil overlord of the anticorians. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ish Category:Episodes with tales from the past